Mas nós somos amigos, certo?
by Rapousa
Summary: SLASH - RWHP Quer dizer, eu estava realmente fadado a repetir os passos de Sirius e, após ser rejeitado pelo meu melhor amigo, virar um bon vivant? Não, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.
1. I

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta: **Alguém afim?

**Personagens: **Harry, Ron, Sirius (e os outros aí)

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Resumo: **Quer dizer, eu estava realmente fadado a repetir os passos de Sirius e, após ser rejeitado pelo meu melhor amigo, virar um bon vivant? Não, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, claro que eu sou dona de tudo isso aqui! Não vêem como sou loira, rica, e moro na Inglaterra?

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic não é a coisa mais criativa ou supa duba do mundo. Já vou avisando que é bem boba e fedorenta à clichê. Mas me deu vontade de escrever, então...

* * *

**I**  
_"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine"_

Acho que meu padrinho sempre se culpou pelo que aconteceu. Embora provavelmente só se sinta culpado de verdade é pelos cabelos brancos que acabei causando em minha mãe.

Desde os 17 anos, quando atingi a maioridade, moro com Sirius, meu padrinho, já que sempre fomos grandes amigos. Eu amava morar com meus pais, mas queria... não sei, dar um espaço para eles, viver minha própria vida. Ser livre, deixa-los livres.

Você pode pensar que ir morar com o padrinho não é lá um grande progresso em busca da liberdade juvenil, mas só diria isso se não conhecesse Sirius Black.

Depois que me mudei para a sua casa me livrei da opressão típica que os pais exercem sobre nós, filhos, impondo nos pequenos atos e situações o que eles acham melhor (mas que nem sempre _é_ o melhor). Meus pais, mais exatamente minha mãe, era desse tipo, instintivamente controladora. Não a leve a mal, é uma ótima mãe, porém, tão preocupada e tão obstinada em fazer tudo dar certo que você sente muito, muito medo de magoá-la ou fazer algo que a desagrade. Não que ela tenha muitas exigências para com as pessoas ao redor, mas quando as resolve ter...

Bem, foi aí que eu decidi sair de casa. E pode parecer que meus pais levaram numa boa, afinal eu ia "apenas" morar com meu padrinho. Mas de novo, só quem não conhece o Sirius pensaria uma coisa dessas.

Minha mãe fez de tudo para que eu não me mudasse, e, sem saber, só me dava mais motivos para ir embora. Meu pai, meu pai me olhava e sorria. Apesar de na frente da mamãe fazer a cara de desaprovação que ela esperava. Acho que ele sabia o que aconteceria quando eu me mudasse para a casa de Sirius, acho que o velho tinha total noção de aonde tudo iria parar. Afinal, Sirius é o melhor amigo dele desde... desde sempre.

Bom, talvez, como insinua a minha mãe, se eu não houvesse ido morar com Sirius, nada disso tivesse acontecido. Quer dizer, foi mesmo culpa dele?

Antes que você fique maluco sem entender do que eu estou falando, primeiro deixe-me explicar qual é a do meu padrinho. Sirius Black é o cara com a vida sexual mais agitada que já conheci. O que na verdade nem é muito, visto que meus pais são o típico casal felizes para sempre, e meus dois melhores amigos são nerds que, se namoraram mais de uma pessoa na vida, é muito. E eu, bem, sou outro nerd com uma vida social limitada à fama de jogador de ouro do time de futebol.

Apesar de ser conhecido como "o" galinha na roda de amigos, o Sirius consegue facilmente escapar de alguns estereotipos que envolvem solteirões namoradores. Como o fato de não ser um maníaco por sexo. Ele apenas não dura muito nos namoros e não nega, vez ou outra, uma saída com alguma pessoa que conheceu, por acaso, em uma festa ou em um bar. Quando está sóbrio ele diz que não gosta de conviver com a mesma pessoa por muito tempo, mas quando está bêbado o suficiente ele sempre deixa escapar que apenas não encontrou A pessoa que o tiraria pra sempre daquela vida.

Sirius tem um ar descolado e com seus 40-e-poucos anos faz aquele estilo clássico de "galã maduro". Como disse um dos "namorados" dele enquanto preparávamos o almoço juntos. Ah, não, não, Sirius não é gay. Nem bissexual. Ele é... por falta de classificação melhor, e parafraseando o próprio: um "bon vivant". Aproveita o que há de melhor na vida. E se o melhor for um cara, beleza. Se for uma mulher, sem problemas. Se for uma árvore... ok, não, estava só brincando.

Mas como eu ia dizendo, minha mãe diz que ter ido morar com meu padrinho devasso foi o que, possivelmente, me transformou no que sou hoje. O que para ser mais exato e sucinto se resume a uma palavra: gay.

Não, não como Sirius, não saio com mulheres, também não sou namorador. Apenas me apaixonei por um cara. Pelo meu melhor amigo.

Foi engraçado, e se você quiser saber, vou te contar como tudo começou. Porque realmente, não foi desde sempre que eu soube que sentia algo por aquele garoto alto, desengonçado e sardento que convivia comigo desde os onze anos. Não, não foi. Mas também, não foi só depois de morar com Sirius, como às vezes ele e minha mãe gostam de acreditar.

Acho que essa história toda começou em um evento muito específico há três anos atrás, num afogamento. No _meu_ afogamento.

_"Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Comentários, people, são sempre um bom incentivo ;) E aí, tá ficando legal? Alguém quer ler a cena do afogamento?


	2. II

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta: **Procura-se um.

**Personagens: **Harry, Ron, Sirius (e os outros aí)

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Resumo: **Quer dizer, eu estava realmente fadado a repetir os passos de Sirius e, após ser rejeitado pelo meu melhor amigo, virar um bon vivant? Não, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, claro que eu sou dona de tudo isso aqui! Não vêem como sou loira, rica, e moro na Inglaterra?

* * *

**NOTA:** Para quem recebeu um trilhão de mensagens de atualização, me desculpe. Mas o ff. net me ODEIA. Só pode.

* * *

**II**  
_"But he's touching his chest  
Now he takes off his dress"_

Havia acabado de chegar na casa de campo dos Weasleys, que na verdade era a casa de verdade deles, mesmo que na maior parte do ano eles ficassem apertados em um pequeno apartamento na cidade, era ali que eles verdadeiramente consideravam seu lar. Por aqueles dias, só Ron e Ginny ainda moravam com os pais na cidade, todos os outros cinco irmãos haviam se mudado. Entretanto, ainda lembro de como o apartamento costumava ficar apinhado, cheio de beliches e sofás-cama, com o típico cheiro de homem impregnando o ambiente. Eram sete deles dividindo uma sala e dois quartos.

Agora que estávamos indo para o último ano do colégio, Ron mal se agüentava com a idéia de ir morar fora. Molly e Ginny, ao se verem livres de toda a homenzarada, cismavam em deixar o apartamento limpíssimo e cheirosíssimo, nada de cuecas e meias sujas embaixo da cama ou dormir sem tomar banho. O que fazia meu amigo surtar, já que crescera se inspirando na imagem de irmãos no mínimo desordeiros.

Ron cogitava ir morar com seus irmãos gêmeos, Fred e George, e foi também por essa época que comecei a pensar mais sério no convite que meu padrinho havia feito quando eu tinha uns quinze anos, de ir morar com ele, lá em Oxford.

Mesmo que os Weasleys tivessem apartamentos distintos em lugares díspares nas mais diversas cidades, quando chegava o verão, com todos de férias, eles se reuniam ali, na casa "de verdade", eram então uma grande família feliz. E eu era seu agregado mais fiel, desde os onze anos passava pelo menos metade das férias por lá. Hermione, minha outra grande amiga, também costumava aparecer, mas era no máximo por umas duas semanas.

Na verdade, só hoje em dia percebo que, talvez, o fato de ser, de sete irmãos, o único que trazia sempre o melhor amigo para passar as férias lá, pudesse ser um indício de onde iríamos parar. O nível e a profundidade da nossa amizade era tão grande que não podíamos passar uma única férias sem nos vermos. Mas naquela época nenhum de nós fazia a menor idéia do futuro, éramos jovens tolos e desligados.

Naquele verão em específico eu havia chegado n'A Toca (nome da casa dos Weasleys) há menos de uma hora, mas Ron estava fora com Ginny, comprando mantimentos no vilarejo. Eu chegara um pouco antes do planejado e por isso não era esperado. Como fazia sol danado e todos os outros Weasley estavam ocupados com alguma coisa, não consegui rejeitar a sugestão de Molly sobre ir no lago ali perto dar um mergulho.

O lago ficava em um grande terreno aberto, na parte mais afastada da periferia de Ottery St. Catchpole, o vilarejo onde ficava a casa de campo. Sua água tinha uma cor escura, próxima do marrom, cujos reflexos do sol fazia parecer acobreado. Seu tamanho era mediano e tinha uma inclinação muito leve, tornando-o raso. A parte mais funda tinha no máximo um metro a mais do que minha altura. O que convenhamos, não é muito, já que aos dezesseis eu não era o cara mais alto do mundo.

Para chegar nele era necessário pegar uma pequena estradinha de terra, onde em dias de feiras sempre encontrávamos algum fazendeiro passando com um burro de carga, indo na direção do vilarejo, mas fora isso, geralmente estava sempre deserta. A estrada cortava um largo campo de mato alto e verde, que na primavera ficava coberto de flores silvestre. Havia um bosque que margeava todo o lago, e quando passei as árvores, corri até o pequeno píer de madeira, pulei e caí na água com um estrondo, provocando algumas boas ondas. Quando saí a tona, agitando o cabelo para trás, ri sozinho pela minha criancice. Logo em seguida comecei a nadar aleatoriamente de um lado para o outro, apenas aproveitando o momento.

Já tinha percorrido a maior parte da borda e estava indo para o meio do lago quando vi algo brilhando lá no fundo. Normalmente aquelas águas eram baças ao ponto de não deixar ver o próprio pé, mas naquele dia excepcionalmente ensolarado de verão, eu não só consegui ver algo no fundo brilhando, como identifiquei na hora o que era.

Acho que tenho que voltar um pouco mais no tempo para explicar _como_ aquilo foi parar _lá_.

Eu tinha uns doze ou treze anos, e, para variar, estava passando as férias de verão na casa dos Weasley. O dia havia amanhecido claro, para a minha alegria e a de Ron. Contudo, antes que pudéssemos sair para curtir, Molly nós passou uma lista de tarefas, como toda tarefa passada por mães, só poderíamos sair de casa depois de terminarmos _tudo_.

Ajudar a limpar tapetes, tirar a erva daninha do quintal, colocar a roupa de cama para lavar, trazer objetos do sótão para baixo e virce-versa, dar milho para as galinhas, ração para os porcos, aparar a grama... Até terminarmos tudo já era hora do almoço, então não podíamos sair sem comer. Depois de almoçar, claro, tínhamos que esperar um tempo, para a digestão. Quando finalmente estávamos livres, nem pensamos muito, pegamos as bóias, vestimos os calções e corremos descalços pela estradinha de terra até o lago.

Só percebemos as nuvens quando um trovão soou exatamente no momento em que pisamos na primeira madeira do píer do lago. Desaceleramos imediatamente e, tomando uma postura mais cautelosa, fomos até a beirada, de onde ficamos observando o céu por um tempo.

Estava escuro e nada convidativo, um vento começava a soprar por entre as árvores, sacudindo as folhas e agitando a água. Olhei para Ron e ele para mim, seu rosto demonstrava a mais pura consternação. Nosso dia estava completamente estragado. Senti meus ombros caindo e baixei a vista para o lago, imaginando como o tempo poderia ter mudado tão rápido.

Me virei para Ron, com a intenção de sugerir que corrêssemos de volta para casa antes que a chuva caísse (o que parecia que não tardaria), mas ele não estava mais ao meu lado. Olhei para trás apenas a tempo de ver seu sorriso e suas mãos vindo na minha direção. Tentei me defender, agarra-lo, mas não teve como. Eu estava muito na beirada e fora pego de surpresa.

Caí na água fazendo um rodopio em torno de mim mesmo, foi uma barrigada digna de nota.

Até hoje não sei se ele escapou do meu rosto antes da queda, enquanto eu girava, ou se foi apenas após o baque na água, só sei que, quando emergi, fulo da vida e jogando o cabelo para trás ao som dos risos de Ron, já estava sem eles. Foi desse jeito que perdi meus óculos.

Claro, depois que consegui fazer Ron entender o que havia acabado de fazer, ele entrou imediatamente na água e me ajudou a procurar os dito cujos. Sem eles eu estava completamente cego. Mas não adiantou, ficamos muito tempo chafurdando por todos os cantos do lago e nada. Até que começou a chover e Ron finalmente conseguiu me arrastar de volta para casa.

Voltei no dia seguinte para continuar procurando. E no depois do seguinte. Até a Sra. Weasley perceber que eu deixara de usar os óculos não por um súbito desejo de parecer bonito.

A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para meus pais, que vieram me buscar, encerrando as férias daquele ano, já como forma de castigo. Nunca contei para Molly que fora por culpa de Ron, sabia que ela o obrigaria a trabalhos forçados e a um extenso castigo até as férias do ano seguinte. Em compensação, ficando com a culpa, recebi no máximo um puxão de orelha da mamãe. Mas nem ela nem meu pai se importaram de verdade, indiretamente eles sempre me incentivaram a me divertir o máximo que pudesse e nunca ligaram muito para machucados, fraturas, roupas rasgadas e objetos perdidos. Desde que nenhum deles fosse muito caro ou o acidente fosse muito grave. Os dois só queriam que eu aproveitasse minha infância.

E agora, voltando ao verão dos meus dezesseis anos, ver aqueles óculos no fundo do lago, após tantos anos e tão longe da margem, trouxe uma onda de nostalgia. Principalmente quando fazia tanto tempo que eu e Ron não brincávamos de procurar os "óculos perdidos", como ficaram conhecidos. A irmã dele, Ginny, inventou uma história sobre haver fadas no lago que teriam levado os óculos para o Todo o Sempre, que era o lugar onde elas viviam. Ginny tinha medo que no meio de nossa busca encontrássemos os portões para a terra fantasiosa e nunca mais voltássemos, afinal, uma vez no Todo o Sempre, é para... sempre.

Na época, Ginny não conseguia pronunciar mais de duas palavras na minha frente, então, soube da história pelo Ron, que tenho certeza que exagerou na hora de recontar o que a irmã havia dito. Mesmo assim, o assunto virou motivo de risos entre nós dois por muito tempo. Embora jamais tenhamos confessado um para o outro, sempre que procurávamos os óculos, tínhamos aquela infantil e secreta esperança de que realmente houvesse um portão, e fadas. Até que crescemos, Ginny começou a falar, e esquecemos do assunto.

Uma parte de mim (a que ainda não havia crescido por completo) ficou decepcionada em saber que _jamais_ haveria um portão levando a um mundo mágico. Os óculos estiveram o tempo todo bem ali, no fundo, enferrujando e esperando um dia serem encontrados. Tudo o que faltava era um dia realmente ensolarado e um pouco de sorte.

Sem pensar muito, mergulhei na direção deles.

Queria poder dizer que houve algum sinal avisando para não fazer aquilo. Um vento forte, o tempo subitamente se fechando, um calafrio subindo pela espinha. Mas não houve nada. Era um dia perfeitamente tranqüilo e não havia sinal algum que me fizesse achar que a idéia de nadar até o fundo do lago era ruim.

Cheguei em um impulso só lá em baixo, apoiei os pés no fundo gosmento e me agachei na direção dos óculos. Tentei pega-los mas descobri que todos aqueles anos na água haviam-no oxidado em uma pedra no chão, como uma espécie de marisco excêntrico. No entanto, bastou puxar com um pouco mais de força que ele se soltou.

E foi naquele instante, quando fui arremessado para trás aos óculos se soltarem, que percebi que havia algo errado.

Um flash de pensamento passou por mim, um daqueles bem idiotas que podem assolar a gente nas piores horas. Imaginei que era uma armadilha, uma armadilha das fadas que queriam me levar para o Todo o Sempre. Claro, no segundo seguinte eu já havia descartado a idéia insana e percebido a verdade: o chão era gosmento pois o fundo era coberto por algas. Muitas delas. Se enroscando no meu pé. E não queriam soltar. Porque foi exatamente o que senti ao ser impulsionado para trás: puxado de volta, preso.

Normalmente não teria me preocupado muito, mas eu mergulhara planejando voltar rapidamente a superfície, não havia ar suficiente nos meus pulmões. E mais, com o susto que levara, havia expirado a maior parte dele, que subira segundos antes em grande bolhas para a superfície.

Dei um impulso com as pernas, o melhor que pude naquele momento de pânico. Não adiantou, as algas me puxaram novamente para baixo. De repente a água ficou densa demais, escura demais. Abaixei-me, tentando arrancar as algas com as mãos, porém eram escorregadias e estavam emaranhadas. Desesperado, sentindo o ar acabando, tentei dar mais um impulso para cima, as mãos esticadas na direção de onde eu sabia ser o céu... Não adiantou, fui puxado de volta para baixo, ainda mais em pânico. Lutei, tentei puxar, arrancar, me mover, mas nada resolvia.

Fui sentindo a dor no peito, me oprimindo, os olhos ardendo, as forças sumindo. Apertei as mãos em punho, em minha tentativa final tentei novamente me debater. A última coisa que lembro é ver o metal do óculos preso em minhas mãos cintilando no fraco o sol que conseguia penetrar nas águas escuras. Sobre a minha cabeça eu sabia que fazia o mais belo dia em anos, talvez fosse um bom dia para morrer, embora eu terminantemente não quisesse aquilo. Um som forte atrás de mim, uma corrente de água, um espasmo, a completa escuridão.

Acordei o que suponho terem sido segundos depois, o ar invadindo meus pulmões, o ar, não a água. Havia um braço passado por meu tórax, me puxando com esforço. Pisquei algumas vezes, sentindo a dor me deixar lentamente, olhei a volta e vi que estava me distanciando da borda oposta ao píer. Reparei no braço sardento que me segurava e ao me virar um pouco pude captar mechas ruivas grudadas na cabeça pela água.

- Ron... – sussurrei, rouco.

Ele não chegou a olhar, mas nadou com mais vontade. Quando chegamos ao píer, subiu sem tirar a mão de um dos meus pulsos, me içando logo em seguida.

Caímos nas tabuas de madeira, arfando, lado a lado. Comecei a tossir e logo vomitei uma boa quantidade de água. Eu estava vivo, muito vivo. Minha tosse se transformou em riso que se transformou num silêncio perplexo. Ron não disse nada, eu apenas podia ouvir sua respiração desritmada e ver pelo canto do olho seu tórax subindo e descendo, acompanheio-o na sinfonia da recuperação do fôlego.

Ficamos naquela forma por incontáveis minutos, como quem saboreia um gosto estranho, como quem pára por um tempo e tenta entender o que está acontecendo. Finalmente um vento passou por nós e tive um espasmo de frio e dor que me fez fechar as mãos e punhos e sentir... sentir que ainda segurava os malditos óculos.

Ergui a mão até a altura dos olhos e vi o metal brilhando contra o céu azul turquesa. Qual era o problema daqueles óculos? Qual era o _meu_ problema? Por que arriscara a minha vida por aquele pedaço de metal enferrujado e esverdeado, por que não o soltara enquanto me afogava ou era salvo?

Teria ficado encarando-os até o braço cansar ou encontrar uma resposta se Ron não tivesse se ajoelhado ao meu lado e tampado a luz do sol com sua cabeça, me encarando preocupado. Observei-o abobalhado por alguns segundos, vendo uma aura de fogo circundar sua cabeça contraposta ao sol, fazendo-o parecer quase uma criatura mítica.

- Você tá bem, cara? – perguntou olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos. Os dele eram azuis, azuis como o céu antes do pôr-do-sol. Engolindo seco, apenas confirmei com a cabeça. – Você me deu um baita susto!

- Obrigado – balbuciei desviando os olhos dos dele. Eram azuis _demais_, me sentia nu.

Ron sorriu, se levantou e me ofereceu a mão.

Aceitei-a com a mão livre, a outra simplesmente não conseguia largar os óculos velhos recém recuperados do fundo do lago. Eles haviam quase me custado a vida, meu corpo não poderia se separar daquele pedaço de metal enferrujado, era como se considerasse-o a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.

E por que ele era valioso? Pelas memórias da infância feliz? Por me lembrar de como Ron ficara ao meu lado procurando-o? Ou era gratidão pelos risos e diversão que a "caça aos óculos" havia me proporcionado? O que estava fazendo-me prender àquele metal retorcido? Voltei a olhar curioso para minha própria mão, queria saber o que estava acontecendo comigo, por que não conseguia simplesmente abrir a mão e deixa-lo cair no... Pelo canto do olho tive apenas tempo de ver um movimento rápido, antes que pudesse processar tudo, percebi que Ron passara braços por meus ombros, me abraçando. Sua bochecha na minha orelha, meu queixo em seu pescoço.

A primeira coisa que senti, após a surpresa, foi conforto. Um imenso e maravilhoso conforto. Aspirei fundo, tentando desacelerar o coração do susto, e captei aquele cheiro característico de Ron. Um cheiro que remetia à caramelo, à infância e aos momentos mais felizes que já vivi. Além de ter um toque floral suave e doce² que eu começava a desconfiar que vinha do shampoo que ele usava. Senti um ímpeto excêntrico de apenas me aconchegar ali, naquele abraço, e deixar o mundo rodar o quanto quisesse. O tempo entre nós estaria parado por quanto tempo eu quisesse. Para sempre.

Mas não obstante, a última coisa que notei foi a forma como nossos troncos pareciam se encaixar um contra o outro. Era esse encaixe que trazia parte de todo o conforto. A água escorria entre nossas peles abrindo trilhas geladas de puro fogo.

Abri a boca, sem saber como reagir a tudo que sentia. Sem saber como reagir à súbita noção de que eu estava o mais próximo de meu amigo do que jamais estivera antes em todos aqueles anos. Era a primeira vez que Ron me abraçava de verdade. Não precisei encontrar minha voz, Ron fez isso antes.

- Cara, achei que você já estava morto quando cheguei lá. Você não estava se movendo e...

A voz dele era dura, levemente rouca, como se também estivesse sofrendo da mesma angústia que eu começava a sentir na boca do meu estômago. Estávamos no mesmo barco, então, era meu dever como amigo tentar reconforta-lo. Não que eu fosse bom nisso. Na verdade, era péssimo. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, o que falar. Por fim, decidi pela opção que me pareceu a mais segura: levantei os braços vagarosamente e correspondi ao abraço, tocando as costas arqueadas do meu melhor amigo.

- Achei os óculos – disse num sussurro. Era uma coisa estúpida e sem sentido a se dizer. Mas era verdade, e foi a única coisa que me ocorreu. Claro, assim que disse isso soube que soara idiota e anti-clímax. Mas Ron iria entender o que eu queria dizer, bem ou mal ele sempre entendia, pois de qualquer forma, nunca fomos os mestres da dialética.

Ron me apertou contra si com um pouco mais de força, me fazendo soltar o ar de uma vez, ele estremeceu, então, se afastou. Era o frio, claro.

- Óculos?! – perguntou ele começando a corar, de raiva. - E que porra que você estava fazendo no fundo do lago, Harry?

Olhei surpreso para ele com a súbita mudança de humor, em um momento estávamos nos abraçando como... como... _irmãos_? E no seguinte ele estava quase ralhando comigo. Fiquei logo na defensiva.

- É, os óculos que _você_ me fez perder há anos atrás, que a Ginny disse que foram levado para o mundo das fadas... E não é como se eu tivesse lá embaixo porque planejei ficar preso. Ou me matar! Estava só indo atrás d... – ergui a mão que segurara os óculos tão ferrenhamente afim de mostrar a Ron que não estava inventando, contudo, fiquei sinceramente surpreso ao perceber que não havia mais nada na minha mão. Encarei abobalhado os meus dedos abertos, como se esperasse que os óculos reaparecessem magicamente. Obviamente não reapareceram, o que me fez despertar da letargia que me tomara desde que saíra do lago. Procurei-os à minha volta. Lá estavam, ao lado dos meus pés. Sem perceber, eu os havia largado quando Ron me abraçara.

Olhei novamente para meu amigo, como se ele pudesse me fornecer alguma explicação, Ron apenas deu de ombros e disse:

- Sei lá, quem é que entende de magia das fadas? A Ginny bem que avisou...

Por um segundo inteiro nós nos encaramos sérios, então o rosto de Ron começou a se contorcer, e o meu também. No segundo seguinte estávamos gargalhando juntos. O momento estranho no qual me senti perdido, sem ar e de coração acelerado havia passado. Mas a sensação daquele abraço jamais abandonou a minha mente. Algo ali já estava me anunciando o que viria no futuro, porque eu sabia, sabia sim que os sintomas não eram do afogamento. Meu coração acelerado era apenas o prelúdio.

"_Now let me go"

* * *

_

² Para quem não capitou de primeira, esses são os cheiros de Harry sente na Amortentia :X (tirando o cheiro de madeira envernizada, pq né...)

* * *

**N/A:** E aem, o que acharam da cena do afogamento? Ela foi editada umas quinhentas vezes porque nunca eu tava satisfeita e sempre tinha uma idéia nova. Espero que no final tenha ficado decente!

Anyway, gente, AMO vocês. Sempre tenho medo de postar Hrons por aqui (tanto que essa é só a segunda no ff. net), já que, bem, nem sei se tem público e pananã, e ver uma ótima receptividade só me empolga /o/! Por isso, continuem com as reviews e não se acanhem ;)

E se tiverem visto muitos erros gramaticais, ignorem. Fanfic sem beta é quase sempre uma caca. Falando nisso, se alguém quiser se candidatar ao cargo, me avise, ok?

Ah, fiz uma capa tosquinha para fanfic, tá lá no meu perfil, vá conferir :D

* * *

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter:** Maaaaaaaaan, não é que ELRI com essa de só nerds se apaixonarem por um boca a boca... super amei isso, acho que, uhn... posso usar no futuro... *pensa* Ohohohhoho  
**Roonil W:** VOCÊ é o meu muso Hron, xuxu, afinal foi tu que me trouxe presse mundo...  
**Cybelle lupin:** Aaaaah, que fofa! Espero que continue gostando da história e se divertindo, Não tenha medo de comentar, amodoro coments!  
**Cerejacomsake:** No começo ela é chata por que está mal escrita ou por que logo de cara ela fede a clichê XP?  
**Nicky Evans:** Gostou do salvamento? E do pós-salvamento? Uhuhuhu. Valeu pelo comentário ^^  
**Fabianadat:** Harry florescer... uhn... gostei dessa frase. Bem... elucidativa AHAUHAUIHAUI (L)  
**Fabi:** Espero que com o segundo cap continue parecendo legal 8P  
**Sallaberry:** Jubs comentando uma fanfic?! CORRÃO! Zoa XD Gostou do Harry? Eu deixo você, tipo, tirar um pedacinho. Mas SÓ um pedacinho...  
**Kalyl Clive:** Olha ele! Nunca mais te vi por aqui (ff. net)! Bom saber que está vivo! *a que tem mania de achar que todo mundo morreu* Anyway, valeu pelo review!  
**mione03:** Sabe como mães como a Lily são, sempre que os filhos não saem como o esperado elas ficam desapontadas e tentam culpar alguma influência externa =P Mas não a leve a mal, ela não ficou com raiva do Harry nem nada, apenas... digamos, surpresa =P

* * *

No próximo capítulo...

Sirius indiretamente e com um quase tratamento de choque indireto acaba por... _despertar_ Ron Weasley. Oh sim...


	3. III

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Personagens: **Harry, Ron, Sirius (e os outros aí)

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Resumo: **Quer dizer, eu estava realmente fadado a repetir os passos de Sirius e, após ser rejeitado pelo meu melhor amigo, virar um bon vivant? Não, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, claro que eu sou dona de tudo isso aqui! Não vêem como sou loira, rica, e moro na Inglaterra?

* * *

**III**  
_"Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick"_

Viver com Sirius é uma experiência e tanto, e se quer saber, é uma experiência _positiva_. Ele, diferente de mim, é do tipo expansivo que faz amizade fácil. Todo mundo gosta automaticamente do meu padrinho, rodeando-o com atenção (a não ser os invejosos, mas não se pode _realmente_ agradar a todos) e caindo em seu charme. Já eu sou o tipo que só é rodeado quando tem início a temporada de futebol, que é quando meus colegas costumam quase me venerar, como se eu fosse um popstar.

Talvez por nossa substancial divergência na vida social, Sirius sempre reclamava de eu não levar ninguém para casa, ele vivia insistindo que a porta estava aberta, que podia trazer quem quisesse, para fazer o que quer que fosse. Só bastava pendurar uma gravata na porta do quarto que ele não me perturbaria até a peça desaparecer. Não preciso dizer que nenhuma gravata jamais foi usada. O que pareceu ser uma decepção tão grande para meu padrinho quanto se eu tivesse anunciado que tomara bomba em todas as matérias e fora jubilado da faculdade. Pensando bem, acho que ele se importaria ainda menos com minha possível expulsão. Ele não fazia o tipo pai preocupado.

As únicas pessoas que eu levava até nosso apartamento eram meus melhores amigos, e para eles não precisava de grava alguma na porta. O engraçado é que mesmo ficando decepcionado de me ver recebendo apenas meus amigos de infância (e geralmente para estudar), Sirius sempre gostou de Ron e Mione. Quando os dois estão por perto meu padrinho quase age como um pai. Ou como uma mãe, o que se pensar bem, é algo meio alarmante.

Sirius costumava enfiar a cabeça o tempo todo para dentro do quarto, perguntando com um largo sorriso se precisávamos de alguma coisa. Mesmo que negássemos, ele costumava trazer uma bandeja de suco com biscoitos. Ou o que quer que achasse no armário da cozinha. Então passava a perguntar sobre o conforto, se precisávamos de mais uma almofada, depois, se estávamos com fome novamente, se queríamos que ele pedisse algo em um restaurante. _Comida tailandesa? Você Hermione, sei que gosta de comida italiana, não? Ron? Que tal pizza?_ Até que conseguia me irritar com todas aquelas interrupções inúteis e contínuas e eu acabava por ser bem grosso, pedindo para não ser mais interrompido e batendo a porta com força. Nesses momentos Sirius _sempre_ me olhava com aquela maldita cara de cachorro vira-lata que acabou de levar um chute do dono.

No começo eu ficava com a consciência pesada, me remoendo de culpa o resto da tarde, e Hermione fazia questão e ficar esfregando na minha cara o quanto eu fora ingrato e insensível. No entanto, sempre que terminávamos de estudar e íamos até a sala fazer um lanche, meu padrinho estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá, assistindo televisão e sorrindo para nós, como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. Vá entender.

Só era meio chato quando Sirius aparecia com um dos casos dele. E mesmo isso dependia muito de _quem_ era, pois havia alguns com quem já estava acostumado. Tipo o Florence, que disse aquilo sobre o Sirius ser o "galã maduro". Eu gostava do Florence. Ele era um cara engraçado e conversava comigo sobre a maioria dos assuntos que se possa imaginar. Gostava particularmente quando ele ficava uns dias lá em casa, me sentia praticamente de volta num ambiente familiar. Mas aí os dois inexoravelmente acabavam brigando, e o Florence ia embora, piscando para mim e dizendo _"Até a próxima, garotão"_.

A Marlene acho que era o caso mais antigo de Sirius. Amiga de colégio, ou algo assim. Divorciada e com dois filhos. Vivia falando dos meninos para mim, embora sempre mudasse de assunto quando Sirius aparecia, como se tivesse medo de aborrece-lo com o assunto. Notei com o tempo, que Marlene só aparecia quando seus filhos estavam passando o final de semana com o pai. Por isso suas estadias eram, se não de uma noite só, no máximo por duas. Às vezes ela ficava por uma semana, mas era só no verão, na época das férias escolares. Eu gostava da comida dela, era comida de mãe.

Contudo, havia também alguns casos de Sirius que eu não gostava muito, e esses ele evitava ao máximo trazer para casa, o que era um puta gesto dele, visto que eu sabia que, por exemplo, o sexo com Malcom era demais (quem naquele prédio _não_ sabia? Da forma como os dois gritavam e as paredes tremiam...), mas o cara era um pé no saco. Quando desembestava a falar não parava, e geralmente falava só sobre ele, seu cabelo, sua pele, sua vida, seus pontos de vista de mundo inteiramente imbecis. Ele era extremamente preconceituoso e uma vez eu tive certeza que xingou Hermione baixinho em francês, porque ela ficou extremamente vermelha e com os olhos marejados (taí o problema de saber falar uma segunda língua). O cara se sentia o próprio Deus Grego, que pode mandar e desmandar e apesar de ser inteiramente gay, era machista. Achava que mulheres eram seres inferiores. Eu queria esgana-lo pelo quer que tenha dito para a minha amiga, que desde aquele dia começou a evitar ir lá em casa (principalmente de noite). Malcom pisava em cima de todo mundo e pouco se lixava para os outros. Mas principalmente, às vezes me lançava uns olhares desconcertantes. Posso quase jurar que uma vez ouvi ele conversando com Sirius sobre me incluir em uma "brincadeira" com os dois. Fiquei realmente aliviado ao saber que depois dessa o Sirius ficou pra lá de três meses sem procura-lo novamente. Embora eu tenha certeza que o assunto nunca mais foi abordado, Malcom continuava me olhando com aqueles olhinhos oblíquos cheios de algo que me dava um frio na espinha de nervoso.

Porém, foi exatamente Malcom que, sem saber, me ajudou a chegar aonde queria. Não que eu soubesse que queria naquela época. Mas que ajudou, isso é incontestável.

Nós, os Blues de Oxford, haviamos tido uma excelente partida de futebol, e Ron saiu comigo para comemorar em uma das famosas comunidades da faculdade. Como voltaríamos tarde, ele ia dormir lá em casa, onde sempre havia um colchonete embaixo da minha cama, aguardando-o.

A festa foi boa, pois o Blues havia ganho a clássica partida contra Cambridge, e devo dizer que meu papel foi decisivo, por isso claro, eu _tinha_ que comemorar. Na festa que procedeu o jogo, fizeram diversos brindes a mim e aos outros jogadores, o que só me obrigou a beber mais e mais. E Ron, como bom amigo que era, me acompanhava. Quando decidimos voltar para casa (no momento que começavam a tocar as músicas melosas para os casais dançarem juntinhos ou os pervertidos se comerem no sofá), estávamos nos apoiando um no outro, mais do bêbados, trêbados.

Não fosse o meu estado alterado, tenho certeza que as coisas poderiam ter sido um pouco menos pior. Pois eu com certeza teria notado o discreto sinal que Sirius sempre deixava para mim quando estava recebendo alguém: o jornal jogado sobre o tapete da porta de entrada. E se eu tivesse percebido que meu padrinho estava acompanhado, teria ao menos avisado Ron que não estaríamos sozinhos. Mesmo assim acho que não o salvaria de ficar chocado com o que veria no instante que girei a maçaneta e abri a porta. Tropecei no desnível entre o corredor e o apartamento e cambaleei tropegamente para a frente, rindo, me virei para Ron, que eu tinha certeza que riria junto, porque aquilo fora realmente idiota. Mas quando olhei para cima, o rosto de Ron não estava nem um pouco sorridente, estava branco que nem cera, a boca aberta abobalhadamente.

Ainda sem entender, segui o olhar do meu amigo e dei de cara com Sirius, no sofá, tentando se desvencilhar de Malcom ao mesmo tempo que os dois fechavam as roupas, apressados. Ok, aquilo fora informação demais para mim, o que dirá para meu pobre amigo?

Um silêncio incomodo se impôs no ambiente enquanto eu me erguia, parte do efeito da bebedeira passando enquanto Sirius e Malcom se tornavam apresentáveis. Eu sentia meu rosto queimando como fogo, enquanto os dois fechavam os últimos botões da camisa.

- Ah, Harry! – disse Sirius após terminar o serviço, tentando soar espirituoso, como se tivesse acabado de me ver. – Achei que você fosse dormir fora, os dois não tinham uma festa para ir?

- Erm, bem, estamos _voltando_ dela. E-eu não sabia que... – fiquei ainda mais vermelho sem saber o que exatamente dizer. Olhei do meu padrinho para Malcom, tentando pedir desculpas, até que vi que Malcom não estava mais dando a mínima para a inoportuna interrupção, seus olhos de longos cílios curvados observavam com _aquele_ conhecido encarar ávido algum ponto acima do meu ombro. Olhei para trás e vi Ron, ainda pálido, parado com os lábios espremidos.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou o "namorado" do meu padrinho com sua voz mais insinuante, os olhos cheios de luxúria em cima de Ron, que se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, como se buscasse proteção.

- Ah, esse é Ronald, amigo de Harry – disse meu padrinho informalmente.

À palavra amigo, Malcom levantou uma sobrancelha e finalmente pareceu me notar, ali na frente de Ron, tentando protege-lo.

- _Amigo_? – perguntou com uma voz significativa cheia de sarcasmo.

- É, amigo – respondi, repentinamente irritado. Quer dizer, o que havia de errado com aqueles dois para ficarem se agarrando _na sala_? Sirius podia ter me ligado, ou mandado uma mensagem pro celular, eu arranjaria um lugar para passar a noite. No entanto, tinha certeza que era culpa do ninfomaníaco do Malcom, que não pôde perder a oportunidade de experimentar algum dos móveis daquela casa, já que a cama não era boa o suficiente para ele.

Malcom não pareceu notar minha irritação, e se notou, ignorou terminantemente, pois apenas continuou a sorrir predatoriamente para Ron, dizendo com sua voz mais macia:

- Prazer, Ronald. Me chamo Malcom. Não sabia que o pequeno Harry tinha amigos tão... interessantes.

_Pequeno!_? Se eu era pequeno ele era um anão de tão baixinho! E eu não era pequeno na idade, não senhor, Malcom tinha no máximo uns poucos anos a mais que eu. Era por isso que o detestava, era um puto petulante.

Ron, que parecia incapaz de achar a própria fala, apenas acenou com a cabeça e ensaiou um sorriso amarelo. O que viu naquela sala traumatizaria-o por um bom tempo.

- Bem, - comecei querendo sair logo dali e encontrar refúgio no conforto do meu quarto – Nós estamos indo. Ficaremos no meu quarto, apenas finjam que não estamos aqui.

E eles realmente fingiram. Porque ao invés de continuarem o que haviam parado no sofá da sala, resolveram se mudar para o quarto de Sirius, que por acaso era ao lado do meu.

Eu mordia os lábios enquanto ouvia o som que eles faziam. Ron não estava ressoando, e eu sentia borboletas de nervoso no meu estômago. Meu amigo estava acordado como eu, e aquela cena e todos aqueles sons com certeza tirariam seu sono e o deixariam enojado por tanto tempo que era capaz de ficar com nojo de andar comigo, ou vir para a minha casa, ou entender que eu queria que... que... Sem conseguir me conter, virei-me na cama na direção na qual havia estendido o colchonete. Tive quase certeza que vi Ron de olhos esbugalhados encarando o teto. Me senti horrível por ele. Quer dizer, eu estava acostumado, mas Ron não. Sirius sempre evitava trazer um de seus casos (principalmente Malcom) quando eu estava para receber um amigo, mas aquele não era um dia da sorte. Ou era, como eu viria a descobrir.

Ron se virou para mim quando percebeu que eu também estava acordado, observando-o.

- É sempre assim? – perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

- Quando Malcom está por perto? – Perguntei, ácido. – Pode ter certeza – confirmei sentindo minha boca seca. Malcom estava mesmo caprichando naqueles gritos.

- Como você agüenta?

Dei de ombros. Então acrescentei em voz alta, pois não sabia se Ron conseguira ver meu gesto:

- Depois de um tempo você se acostuma. Pense nisso como uma espécie de treinamento para quando deixar de ser virgem – disse tarde demais percebendo o que estava falando e que no fim, não soaria tão engraçado assim. Eu tava nervoso, caramba.

Não consegui enxergar direito, mas tenho certeza que Ron corou até a raiz dos cabelos, pois falou logo em seguida com uma voz levemente esganiçada:

- E desde quando preciso pegar experiência com _dois caras_ tentando derrubar o prédio?

- Sei lá – respondi mentalmente me reprimindo. Estava tão acostumado com a diversidade sexual do meu padrinho que não havia percebido que aquela frase teria tido um efeito melhor se fosse num dia que ele estivesse com uma mulher. – Mas você também, né Ron! Será que é tão preconceituoso ao ponto de não aceitar a idéia de dois caras juntos, tendo prazer? Em que mundo você vive? – perguntei por fim, fingindo que estava ofendido e não envergonhado.

Meu melhor amigo fez um muxoxo incompreensível e se mexeu incômodo em seu colchonete. Fiquei em silêncio, observando a parede e subitamente me perguntando como ainda podíamos ser virgens na faculdade, principalmente eu, que morava com um cara como o Sirius. Falta de interesse? Falta de interessados? Qual era o nosso problema afinal? Tudo bem que Ron ainda morava com os pais, mas o que havia de errado com ele para naquela idade avançada ainda ser virgem?

Estava ficando zangado comigo mesmo e com meu melhor amigo, quando este finalmente resolveu se pronunciar. Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, eu soube o quanto havia lhe custado.

- Não há... não há problema algum em dois caras terem prazer juntos. Quer dizer, pelos sons que eles fazem, problema é que não parece haver – disse com um fiapo de humor na voz. – Na verdade, diria que pela forma como gritam e tentam implodir o apartamento, que deve ser uma das melhores coisas do mundo! E eu não sou preconceituoso.

A última frase foi dita quase num sussurro, e eu passei um bom tempo imaginando se eu que a inventara ou não. Mesmo assim, tudo o que ele disse ficou ecoando na minha cabeça por muito tempo. Que tom fora aquele que ele usara? Era admiração? Curiosidade? Choque?

Meu estômago deu mais um embrulho e eu não consegui tirar os olhos de Ron por um bom tempo. Ele havia mesmo dito aquilo? Ele estava... estava... _apreciando_ o que vinha do quarto de Sirius?

Com a cabeça a mil, não consegui dormir tão cedo. Em meia hora Ron já estava ressoando, e eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que ele mal lembraria do que havia acontecido naquele final de noite. Mas eu jamais esqueci. Não consegui dormir menos de uma hora depois, quando o cansaço me venceu. E quando adormeci, tive os primeiros sonhos que abririam a minha mente para o que no futuro se tornariam as primeiras fantasias sexuais.

"_And it's all in my head"

* * *

_

**N/A:** Ah, confesso! Amo o Sirius e estou amando escrever essa história com ele ao fundo :D E adoro também traumatizar o Ron. Tanto quanto gosto de dar uma chacoalhada no Harry e tirar ele de uma vez do armário, porque né, tudo que esse menino precisa é de um pedala para acordar para a vida. E é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer no capítulo que vem. Uhuhuhu. Alguém interessado em ler?

Ah, e gente, sem noção os comentário do capítulo passado, me deixaram _super_ feliz! Eu reescrevi e reeditei a cena do salvamento/afogamento um trilhão de vezes, porque nunca estava satisfeita, então, receber respostas tão positivas foi _lindo_ (L)!

* * *

**Beijos e abraços para:** Nicky Evans, **KaoriH**, Eyre Malfoy-Potter (um dia usarei um porrete, só por experiência...), **Cybelle lupin** (Aw! Amei seu review *-*! E eu pretendo atualizar com frequência sim!), Mansurzinha, **Alyson1Weasley1Riddle**, Ci Malfoy


	4. IV

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta:** Ci Malfoy

**Personagens: **Harry, Ron, Sirius (e os outros aí)

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Resumo: **Quer dizer, eu estava realmente fadado a repetir os passos de Sirius e, após ser rejeitado pelo meu melhor amigo, virar um bon vivant? Não, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, claro que eu sou dona de tudo isso aqui! Não vêem como sou loira, rica, e moro na Inglaterra?

* * *

**IV**  
_"And I just can't look  
It's killing me"_

Se foi Malcom, de certa forma, quem ajudou Ron a abrir um pouco mais a mente, a pessoa que fez isso comigo foi o Florence, o cara simpático do "galã maduro".

Era o segundo dia que ele passava em casa naquela semana, e eu estava realmente feliz de vê-lo por lá, Florence era muito fácil de conviver e quando estava por perto meu padrinho quase parecia alguém em um relacionamento estável. O que para variar era bem legal. Naquele dia em específico eu havia chegado de um exaustivo dia na faculdade, estava tão cansado que entrei me arrastando, cumprimentei os dois com um gemido enquanto eles cozinhavam juntos o jantar. Aproveitei e avisei que não pretendia comer nada, então rumei direto para meu quarto. Ao chegar lá, larguei minha bolsa no chão, me joguei na cama e tirei os sapatos com meus próprios pés, fechei os olhos e esperei o sono me levar.

E se quer saber, ele estava quase conseguindo quando, de algum lugar muito longínquo, ouvi meu nome. Isso de alguma forma conseguiu me despertar momentaneamente. O que lembro da conversa que acabei por ouvir é mais ou menos isso:

- ...Harry... sempre tão solitário para alguém da idade dele – disse Florence num tom de quem confidencia algum temor.

- Pois é, é o jeito dele – respondeu Sirius, neutro.

- Ele é tão meigo, só que nunca o vi com ninguém, é tão estranho...

- Bom, no começo também estranhei. Quer dizer, ele aceitou vir morar comigo e achei que era tudo o que ele precisava para se libertar. Mas... não sei, ele nunca apareceu com ninguém por aqui, tirando os dois melhores amigos. E olha que eu deixei mais claro do que água que não teria problema algum em trazer qualquer um para cá. E claro, ele sabe muito bem que eu não ficaria delatando-o para os pais...

Fez-se um silêncio, o som de alguns objetos se movendo, a voz dos dois ficou mais baixa, porém, mais próxima. Supus que eles haviam se sentado à mesa. Sirius continuou:

- Veja bem, ele entrou em Oxford com uma bolsa esportiva, já que joga futebol muito bem, e é de se imaginar que, bem, sendo um dos melhores artilheiros do time principal, ele fosse um dos caras mais populares da faculdade, sempre rodeado das mais lindas mulheres... Ou que ao menos vivesse em festas. Só que, tirando as comemorações após as partidas vitoriosas, Harry quase não sai, e quando o faz volta sempre antes das três. Quer dizer, se eu tivesse algum talento futebolístico ao ponto de ser um astro como ele, a última coisa que iria acontecer era voltar cedo ou ficar com a cama vazia.

- Sirius, _quando_ a sua cama está vazia?

- Bem, ela estaria ao menos _mais_ _cheia_.

Soltei um som involuntário de ironia pelo nariz, e tenho certeza que ou Florence rodou os olhos ou olhou bem feio para meu padrinho.

- O pior é que eu não sei a quem ele puxou – continuou Sirius, retomando o assunto enquanto o som de talheres passou a ser ouvido. – James era tudo menos calmo, e Lily, a mãe de Harry, era meio nerd na época do colégio, mas quando começou a andar com nosso grupinho, logo não ficava parada – novamente uma pausa. Mais som de talheres. - Se Harry não fosse a cara de James eu poderia começar a suspeitar que não é filho do meu melhor amigo. Quer dizer, a quem ele puxou?

- Bom, talvez ele seja só um menino romântico? – chutou Florence, e eu acho que Sirius fez alguma sinalização negativa, pois logo em seguida acrescentou: - Por que não?

- Bom, nunca ouvi falar dele apaixonado por ninguém, sabe, com aqueles típicos sintomas. E também nunca ninguém foi apresentada para mim ou para os pais.

- Talvez ele seja discreto.

Sirius bufou.

- Olha, Harry nunca me contou, e eu sei disso pela amiga dele, Hermione. Um dia ela contou para a Lily, que acabou me confidenciando. Então eu fui direto à fonte, quer dizer, à Hermione e ela me contou a história. Uma vez o Harry saiu com uma garota no colégio, mas de acordo com Hermione, a menina é que saiu com ele. Eles se beijaram e tudo mais, e depois Harry não mostrou mais interesse na garota, até que, no ano seguinte, ela meio que deu um jeito de ser chamada para sair. Só que foi só isso, uma saída e nada mais. Mione disse que foi falta de tato do Harry. Só que isso não explica a falta de interesse do meu afilhado. E a garota era bonita, antes que você pergunte.

- Bom... – começou Florence em tom de retórica.

- Olha, além disso, parece que a irmã do melhor amigo dele, aquele ruivo altão e sardento, tem uma quedinha por ele, mas o Harry nunca nem reparou, ou deu bola. Quer dizer, até eu que já passei da idade sei que a garota não é de se jogar fora...

- Talvez Harry apenas seja como eu – disse Florence rapidamente, antes que Sirius o interrompesse. Houve um silêncio após essa declaração, no qual eu franzi o cenho, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- O quê? Um cara calvo de trinta anos? – perguntou Sirius irônico. Senti meus lábios se curvando em um sorriso sonolento.

- Aaaah Sirius! Que horror! – exclamou Florence num tom entre o revoltado e o ofendido. Eu sabia que o fato de ter duas largas entradas nas têmporas o deixava quase desesperado com a idéia de ficar careca. – Eu quis dizer _gay_.

Silêncio. Nem talheres, nem vozes. Nem meu coração. De repente ele simplesmente parou de bater. Tenho certeza que parou, simplesmente sumiu do meu tórax e me deixou para trás.

- Quê? – exclamou Sirius e fez o favor de parecer chocado.

Então, antes que Florence respondesse, senti meu coração voltando à vida, só que agora com uma velocidade taquicardíaca, como se eu tivesse corrido o campo de futebol inteiro, ida e volta. Estava completamente desperto e comecei a sentir um calor ansioso. Meus olhos arregalados, agora prestando total atenção na conversa. Quer dizer, o que ele dizia era loucura, não era?

- Sirius, não seja hipócrita. O garoto sai de casa, mas não é para farrear. Vive grudado com os dois melhores amigos e, pelo que me consta, quase fugiu da menina que gostava dele. Tem tudo para ser super popular mais prefere se manter fechado e seguro em um grupo de amigos restrito. Por favor, ele é um típico caso de pessoa reprimida. Os pais dele são homofóbicos?

- Florence, adoro quando você tenta dar uma de psicólogo, quer dizer, seu embasamento como professor de física deve ajudar muito, mas... Cara, acorda, os pais do Harry são _meus_ melhores amigos. Como eles poderiam ser homofóbicos?

- Bom - continuou Florence, e eu percebi que ele não desistiria, para meu horror, - Harry não faz muito o perfil galinha, como você. Ele é meigo demais... Será que não está apaixonado por algum cara? – Senti uma fisgada no peito, quis levantar, sair do meu quarto e gritar: _NÃO! Pare de achar cabelo em ovo!_ Mas eu estava grudado na cama. – Talvez um amigo? Alguém em que ele não pare de falar sobre. Um nome que sempre evoca um sorriso? Talvez ele tenha até uma foto dessa pessoa na carteira ou na cabeceira da cama, por exemplo?

Fez-se novamente um silêncio. Meu ouvido começou a apitar, o coração não desacelerava e a boca estava seca. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Porque a descrição de Florence batia sim com um nome, um nome que mais cedo ou mais tarde escaparia da boca de Sirius. E eu tinha sim a foto de um cara na minha carteira, _e_ na minha cabeceira. Estava só esperando, porque sabia, meu corpo sabia, Sirius sabia quem era. Mas eu não conseguiria pronunciar aquele nome e tinha medo de ouvi-lo sendo dito em voz alta, porque quando isso acontecesse, quando eu ouvisse...

- Bom, o único que se enquadra em tudo isso é o Ron, mas... – meu coração deu um salto inteiro e se encolheu. – Eles são amigos de infância.

- E Harry não desgruda dele – completou Florence.

- Sim. Mas sei lá, Ron parece do tipo...

- Preconceituoso.

- Também. Mas... não sei, é só que não consigo ver os dois... o Harry...

- Sirius, eu sou um observador de fora e, por mais que goste de Harry, não tenho tantos sentimentos envolvidos no assunto quanto você, e o que te digo é que ou seu afilhado está apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, ou por outro rapaz que você não está sabendo. Não tenho dúvidas.

Mas eu tinha! E isso não contava para nada? Quer dizer... eu nem sabia o que pensar, já que aquela era uma idéia imensuravelmente estúpida. Na sala, mais um período de silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som de talheres. Pronto, eu estava morto. Fechei meus olhos com força e tentei controlar aquela onda de sentimentos que me invadiu. Merda, merda, merda!

- Ah, claro que você está certo, senhor formado-em-física-mas-excelente-psicólogo! – disse Sirius ainda naquele tom cruel de humor mas, nem para mim, que queria tanto acreditar, ele parecia muito seguro.

- Você tem que começar a me levar mais a sério, minhas intenções são boas.

- De boas intenções o inferno está cheio.

- Sirius!

Merda, merda, merda, merda. MERDA! _Putaquepariu_, por que meu coração não desacelerava? Por que o ar acabou ficando denso demais? Por que, caralho, eu comecei a lembrar daquele cheiro floral misturado com caramelo? POR QUÊ? Não, porra, eu não estava apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo! Ron e eu éramos amigos desde sempre, eu nunca, nunca...

Não havia nenhum motivo para acreditar naquela teoria idiota do Florence. Sério, o que ele sabia sobre qualquer coisa? E daí se eu não queria sair com aquelas garotas peitudas e cheias de risinhos imbecis? E daí se eu nunca tinha reparado na irmã do meu melhor amigo? Porra, ela era quase como uma irmã também. Como Hermione. E claro que eu não era gay. Óbvio que não. Certo?!

_Droga, meu coração, essa porra não para de bater acelerada. Então eu penso em Ron e... e..._

_Caralho, eu tô apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, é isso mesmo?_

Essa não era a pergunta mais importante da noite, porquê, claro, seria dificílimo conseguir me negar a verdade por muito tempo. A real pergunta que me deixaria acordado por noite a fio era: O que eu iria fazer com esse sentimento?

A resposta, essa sim, foi culpa do meu padrinho. Ou deveria dizer, de Hermione. Foi a altíssima capacidade de dedução da minha melhor amiga que fez com que eu tomasse a decisão que no futuro se tornaria a mais importante.

_"And taking control"

* * *

_

**N/A:** Gente, mals por não ter postado semana passada, mas eu acabei esquecendo meu computador em casa e não consegui atualizar a história. E o que houve que teve tão poucos comentários ._.? Espero que esse capítulo esteja mais digno. E no próximo, prometo que as coisas vão avançar... um bocado! Desculpe não responder review, mas estou _mesmo_ com pressa!_  
_


	5. V

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta:** Ci Malfoy

**Personagens: **Harry, Ron, Sirius (e os outros aí)

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Resumo: **Quer dizer, eu estava realmente fadado a repetir os passos de Sirius e, após ser rejeitado pelo meu melhor amigo, virar um bon vivant? Não, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, claro que eu sou dona de tudo isso aqui! Não vêem como sou loira, rica, e moro na Inglaterra?

* * *

**V**  
_"Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes"_

Assim que descobri o que possivelmente sentia pelo meu melhor amigo, ignorei. Claro, o que mais eu poderia fazer além de ignorar? Ficar me remoendo? Tomar uma atitude?

Como poderia fazer qualquer coisa se nem mesmo tinha certeza do que meu próprio coração queria? Quer dizer, eu não permitiria de forma alguma que os outros ditassem o que eu deveria sentir ou deixar de sentir. Para tomar uma atitude, precisava primeiro me auto-desvendar e, sinceramente, não estava afim. Muito mais fácil simplesmente ignorar, você há de convir.

De alguma forma, o universo não parecia concordar com essa minha atitude, pois ele conspirou para que eu entrasse em choque e percebesse que deveria tomar uma atitude urgentemente. O curioso foi que, para isso, precisei desvendar um antigo mistério, enterrado há anos por camadas e camadas de dissimulações e falso esquecimento. Tudo isso por intermédio de Hermione e um comentário curioso. A verdade esteve o tempo todo lá, pronta para ser descoberta, quase _querendo_ ser descoberta, e eu é que não queria enxergar. No entanto, Hermione estava lá, e ela nunca teve problemas em desvendar mistérios.

Mesmo assim, acho que nem ela sabia a profundidade do que estava descobrindo naquela tarde de outono no meu apartamento, enquanto me esperava no curto corredor que dava para as portas do meu quarto e do de Sirius. Estávamos aproveitando o tempo livre da tarde para pegar alguns materiais e para que eu trocasse de roupa. Era o dia do nosso grupo de filosofia se apresentar, e eu havia esquecido disso completamente. Ao chegar no campus, era o único vestido com roupas informais. Como o apartamento que dividia com Sirius ficava razoavelmente próximo, passamos lá para que eu pudesse me trocar. Hermione estava esperando do lado de fora do meu quarto, e foi nesse meio tempo, entre encontrar meu único terno jogado em um canto e me vestir, que ela percebeu algo que mudaria boa parte dessa história.

- Pronto! – Disse, saindo porta a fora apressado, vestido com meu terno negro e minha gravata vermelha. Pendurada transversalmente no meu ombro, a bolsa profissional contendo a minha parte da apresentação.

Contudo, Hermione nem ao menos me notou. Ela olhava pensativa as fotos que Sirius tinha pendurado na parede oposta do corredor. Após um breve momento de pura estática, ela finalmente se virou para mim. E quando o fez apenas passou os olhos rapidamente, meneando a cabeça em seguida, como quem concorda. Então voltou a se virar para os diversos quadros pendurados na parede, que formavam uma nuvem de memória. Estranhando seu comportamento, me coloquei a seu lado e também observei os quadros.

Não preciso dizer que vi absolutamente nada de mais. Lá estavam as fotos, seguindo uma bagunçada ordem cronológica, desde a adolescência de Sirius, junto com seus amigos (que incluíam meu pai), até os dias mais recentes, onde tinha uma foto minha, dele e do meu pai brindando, cada um com uma caneca de cerveja na mão. No meio, tinha uma foto do casamento dos meus pais, todos sorrindo como se houvesse sido o dia mais feliz do mundo (o que de acordo com os relatos, realmente foi); ao lado havia uma de Sirius me segurando quando eu era ainda bebê, ele tinha uma cara engraçada de preocupação e meu pai mais atrás, rindo. A maioria era assim, todos felizes: boas recordações. Ok, eu já tinha visto todas aquelas fotos milhões de vezes, nem ligava mais para elas.

- O que foi? – finalmente perguntei, sem conseguir achar nada de anormal.

- Seu pai – respondeu ela, lacônica.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele está em todas as fotos. Quase como se fosse uma espécie de protagonista.

Surpreso por nunca ter notado isso antes, olhei novamente para as fotos e, bem... era verdade. Meu pai estava em todas. Todas mesmo.

- Ah, bem, Sirius e meu pai são melhores amigos, certo?

Nessa hora Hermione se virou para mim, pela primeira vez me olhando de verdade, e o que vi no rosto dela juraria ser algo bem próximo de pena.

- Claro, Harry.

Olhei de novo para as fotos sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquele tom e aquele olhar, e não vi absolutamente coisa alguma. Quer dizer, Sirius considerava meu pai pra caralho, e daí? Isso era bem óbvio, já que ele era meu padrinho e coisa e tal.

Quando ela viu meu olhar de incompreensão, suspirou como alguém conformado com a deficiência mental de um ente querido e pôs a mão no meu ombro.

- Vamos para a faculdade antes que nos atrasemos.

Sem ter conseguido pensar em nada para responder e sem ter certeza se eu queria perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquele comportamento, apenas a segui para a porta.

Só fui perceber algo de errado na manhã seguinte, enquanto tomava um bom copo de café e andava de um lado para o outro da casa. Sirius ainda estava dormindo em seu quarto e eu tomava sozinho o café-da-manhã. Acabei parando no corredor, em frente aos retratos, as palavras e a atitude de Hermione ressoando em minha cabeça. Fiquei ali, parado, olhando as fotos, novamente tentando entender o que minha amiga quis dizer com toda aquela insinuação.

Após vasculhar por minutos inteiros, meus olhos por fim se prenderam em uma foto específica, a única que poderia ser diferente das outras: nesta, Sirius não estava sorrindo. Havia um grupo de amigos em volta de uma mesa de sinuca, cada um segurando um taco, meu pai e Sirius no meio. Eles deveriam ser ainda mais novos que eu naquela época. Meu padrinho olhava zangado para outro lado e papai estava com um sorriso larguíssimo, do tipo que mostra todos os dentes.

A história daquela foto veio à minha mente bem devagar. Lembrei de meu pai contando-a, com sua voz risonha e expansiva. Algo sobre Sirius estar perdendo, por isso saiu emburrado. Mas agora eu estava olhando _melhor_ e uma dúvida surgiu. A expressão de Sirius era mesmo zangada? Se você reparasse melhor, ele parecia mais... mais... _determinado_? Envergonhado? Em choque?

Aproximei-me mais da foto, sentindo que estava perto de entender o que Hermione insinuara. Então, outro detalhe saltou aos meus olhos: a mão do meu pai sumia atrás de Sirius. Todos os amigos estavam lado a lado, com as mãos passando nos ombros um dos outros, mas a mão do meu pai estava para baixo, e a mão livre de Sirius apertava o taco da sinuca bem apertado. A princípio, pareceria que meu pai estava segurando meu padrinho pela cintura. Ou apoiando as mãos em suas costas, se você quisesse forçar a barra. Mas dava para ver, bem de perto, no pequeno espaço entre o braço de Sirius e seu corpo, que o braço do meu pai ia para baixo. _Bem_ para baixo. E se você pensasse nisso e visse o sorriso do meu pai, ele pareceria mais maroto do que orgulhoso, e o olhar de Sirius poderia muito bem ser de surpresa contida do que de raiva. _Céus! Meu pai estava apertando a bunda do meu padrinho!_

E essa revelação nem teria sido nada demais, quer dizer, os dois eram famosos por ser meio porra locas quando jovens, então, poderia ser uma brincadeira do velho, só para irritar o amigo. Mas aquela foto estava pendurada na parede junto com as outras fotos que retratavam as _melhores_ lembranças de Sirius. E foi ela que abriu meus olhos para os outros indícios.

Observei melhor as outras fotos da juventude dos dois. Tinha aquela só do meu pai e de Sirius... Por que cargas d'água Sirius passava a mão pela _cintura_ do meu pai e o puxava _tão_ para perto? E aquela outra deles com um outro amigo, Remus. Por que o Remus parecia meio sem jeito ao lado deles e os dois tinham sorrisos tão largos, como quem acaba de aprontar algo constrangedor? E aquela dos dois na porta do dormitório que dividiram no colégio interno? Se você olhasse bem, por trás dos dois descabelados e sorridentes, que pareciam ter acordado no instante da foto, dava para ver suas camas. E apenas _uma_ parecia ter sido utilizada. E levando em conta que nenhum dos dois, mesmo depois de velhos, era fã de arrumar a própria cama...

Eu mal podia acreditar, não, não e não! Olhei mais um pouco e meus olhos bateram na foto do casamento dos meus pais. E a foto estava bem no meio daquele mar de quadros, no _meio_, como um divisor de águas. Sirius aparecia ali, logo atrás dos meus pais, sorrindo mais que todos. Não poderia ser! Quer dizer, se ele e meu pai haviam tido algo, e se pelo que eu entendia Sirius ainda considerava tanto meu pai, como se... como se a memória do que os dois pudessem ter tido fosse importantíssima e querida, _como_ poderia estar sorrindo tão largo no casamento dos meus pais?

Se bem que... _Oh, meu Deus!_ Não, eu deveria estar inventando tudo aquilo. Com certeza havia uma explicação melhor para o que eu achava estar descobrindo. O sorriso de Sirius era tão grande, tão _exagerado_... _Não!_

- Ah! – gritei ao sentir algo queimando a minha perna. Chocado com o que achava estar descobrindo, havia esquecido o copo de café quente na minha mão e entornado-o sobre mim. Xingando, me virei para o banheiro com a intenção de jogar a calça do meu pijama na cesta de roupa suja e limpar minha perna. Após a higiene, meus olhos bateram sobre meu relógio de pulso (presente da mãe de Ron no meu aniversário de dezessete anos) e percebi que havia perdido tempo demais, estava quase na hora da minha primeira aula. Corri para me vestir, e só tive tempo de pegar duas torradas antes de sair de casa. Desci as escadas correndo com as fatias de pão na boca enquanto abotoava a blusa.

O dia começou agitado, e continuou assim até finalmente chegar o final de semana. E naquele final em específico eu havia combinado de encontrar meus pais, sabe como é, passar um tempo com os velhos, matar a saudade, deixar a minha mãe reclamar da minha aparência e me convencer a cortar o cabelo.

Graças à semana movimentada, com muitos trabalhos e deveres, e com a perspectiva de encontrar meus pais, não tive tempo para refletir melhor sobre o que havia, aparentemente, descoberto no apartamento. Quer dizer, nem certeza era. Poderia ser paranóia minha. Não que eu tivesse motivos para, sei lá, querer descobrir que meu pai havia saído com meu padrinho, quer dizer, eca! Meus pais eram o casal mais feliz e perfeito que eu conhecia, impossível, quase um sacrilégio imaginar que papai traía (ou traíra) minha mãe. Além do mais, eu realmente estava com saudades deles, e a idéia de experimentar novamente a deliciosa comida de mamãe conseguia varrer qualquer coisa da minha mente.

Foi assim que me encontrei naquele sábado, sentado à mesa de um pub com meu pai e seus amigos. Minha mãe ficara em casa com a desculpa de que tinha muita coisa para fazer, mas a verdade é que desde que Peter vomitara em cima dos sapatos novos dela, ela sempre dava uma desculpa para não ir. Até porque, todos os caras que iam no encontro eram solteiros, tirando meu pai e, recentemente, Remus, que casara com uma de suas ex-alunas da faculdade e que agora a trazia para os encontros. Embora ela mesma às vezes não viesse, principalmente depois que o primeiro filhos deles nasceu. Naquele sábado, ela estava conosco, mas ficava olhando o relógio o tempo todo e sabíamos por antecedência que ela sairia cedo, levando Remus consigo.

- Mulheres... – murmurou Sirius rabugento, vendo Nymphadora se afastar para ir ao banheiro. Instantes antes ela havia sussurrado para Remus, audível o suficiente para nós ouvirmos, que precisavam ir embora.

Sorri para meu padrinho e depois olhei para meu pai, que sorriu de volta para mim. Eu gostava de Nymphadora, ela era descolada e engraçada. Pelo menos antes de ter Teddy. Após a maternidade, seus cabelos normalmente espetados e rosa chiclete estavam castanhos e caídos, as roupas mais sóbrias... Ela quase parecia uma _adulta_. Não que fosse realmente jovem, ela já era formada e tudo o mais, falo do espírito dela. Minha mãe diz que é normal, ela mesma era muito mais agitada antes de me ter. Não que eu consiga imaginar minha mãe rebelde como Dora, mas...

- Acho que alguém aqui está com ciúmes – disse meu pai naquele tom risonho, olhando para Remus e cutucando Sirius com o cotovelo. Ri comigo mesmo, acompanhado por Peter. Tomei um gole da minha caneca enquanto Sirius se ergueu e olhou ainda mais ranzinza para o meu pai.

- O que você quer dizer, James? – perguntou Remus com aquele olhar estudado dele.

- Quero dizer que Sirius está com ciúmes por ser o único solteiro. O único que não tem ninguém para aquecer ele na cama após cada dia.

Meu pai tinha aquele tom risonho, mas eu sabia tão bem quanto Remus que ele na verdade estava preocupado, e um pouco sádico.

- Isso porque eu escolhi uma vida melhor, uma vida com liberdade. Não vou precisar voltar cedo para casa quando quero ficar mais um pouco – respondeu todo ácido olhando para Remus. – E além do mais, não sou o único solteiro. E Peter?

Peter, o amigo baixinho e atarracado, estava no meio de um gole de cerveja e se engasgou.

- Q-que tem eu? – perguntou assustado, olhando de Sirius para os outros.

- Sirius, até Peter está namorando fixo, você não ouviu ele contando sobre... como é o nome?

- Rose – disse Peter corando ao completar a fala de meu pai.

- Quê?! Sério? – respondeu Sirius, olhando surpreso para Peter.

- Sirius, aonde você estava? Peter ficou contando a história dele por quase uma hora – disse Remus, em tom de crítica.

- E você acha que eu presto atenção no que o Peter diz? – perguntou ele grosseiro e o homenzinho se encolheu em sua cadeira.

- De qualquer forma – retornou meu pai, tentando voltar as atenções para o caso de Sirius, – você só está com inveja porque é o único solteiro. Até Peter arranjou alguém para aturá-lo dia após dia.

- Pois saiba que o seu filho também é solteiro, não é, Harry? – perguntou meu padrinho passando o braço por sobre meu ombro. Eu sorri, levemente envergonhado por ser colocado no meio da conversa sobre relacionamentos.

- Mas Harry tem vinte anos, não quarenta! – contestou meu pai parecendo levemente incomodado. Me perguntei se ele, por algum acaso, estava imaginando se eu me tornaria um solteirão como Sirius, já que, bem, ele e minha mãe aos vinte anos já estavam casados.

- Meus caros, eu já disse, aproveito o melhor da vida e o melhor de cada pessoa, sem precisar ficar com os ônus de ter alguém te enchendo o saco para, por exemplo, sair cedo de uma reunião divertida!

- Mas você também nunca vai saber o que é amar e acordar todo dia olhando para o rosto da mesma pessoa e se sentindo seguro – respondeu Dora que havia voltado do banheiro e estava sentando em sua cadeira ao lado de Remus, que a abraçou pela cintura e a beijou na testa, com um largo sorriso.

Sirius olhou de esguelha para o lado, na direção do meu pai e depois olhou para o próprio copo, pensativo.

- Eu sei o que é amar – disse ele, por fim. – Amo meus amigos, meu afilhado...

Todos nós da mesa fizemos um som de desgosto ou desaprovação.

- Oh, Sirius, não, sem papo de bêbado, por favor! – exclamou Remus, risonho.

- Da última vez que isso aconteceu – eu comecei, já sentindo um frio pela espinha, - tive que te levar para casa arrastado e você passou o caminho todo dizendo que eu era _tão_ parecido com o meu pai, que era um garoto bacana e que blábláblá... Depois, ainda vomitou no tapete da frente!

Todos na mesa riram, até Sirius.

- Mas você é mesmo um garoto bacana.

-Argh, sem essa! – exclamei me afastando, antes que Sirius me puxasse para um abraço ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele gargalhou alto e todos nós o acompanhamos.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, no qual cada um ficou olhando para um lado, Remus terminou sua cerveja de um gole e se levantou.

- Cavalheiros, hora de me retirar.

Todos nós fizemos som de protesto, mas Remus apenas deu de ombros.

- Tenho mesmo que ir.

- Fica para só mais uma rodada! – exclamou Sirius, erguendo a caneca quase vazia.

- Não, Sirius, mais uma rodada e nós sairemos daqui carregados – respondeu Remus divertido. Era uma grande mentira, porque ele bebeu apenas um caneco e Nymphadora nenhum.

- Ah, seu maricas – murmurou Sirius, contrariado. Remus ampliou o sorriso e, com um tapinha nas costas de cada um, ele se afastou de braços dados com a esposa.

- Er... – começou Peter, inseguro.

- Nada disso, você vai ficar! Não são nem onze horas, o grupo não pode se dispersar assim!

- Sirius, a Rose...

- Agora essa mulher é mais importante que seus amigos? – perguntou meu padrinho um pouco mais incisivo do que seria aceitável.

- N-não, mas... a Rose...

- Rose pra cá, Rose pra lá... Até você, caramba?

Meu padrinho parecia que a qualquer momento se levantaria e partiria para cima de Peter, que estava se encolhendo mais e mais na cadeira, fazendo com que me perguntasse se ele pretendia fugir por debaixo da mesa caso algo acontecesse.

Entretanto, nada aconteceu. Papai colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e disse com uma voz séria:

- Sirius, pare com isso.

Meu padrinho olhou na direção dele, e os dois se encararam por um breve momento. Meu pai ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se tentasse ser razoável. Por fim, Sirius suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Ok, Peter, vai lá para a sua Rose – mas o tom de repúdio ainda estava lá. Papai deu uma cotovelada em Sirius, que murmurou qualquer coisa que soou como um latido de cachorro.

- Desculpa mesmo pessoal, mas eu prometi que passaria para buscá-la na casa de uma amiga – disse Peter se levantando (o que não fez quase diferença alguma) e olhando para o chão, envergonhado.

Tentei sorrir para ele, como para dar um pouco de força, mas acho que ele não viu, concentrado demais em olhar para os próprios pés. E assim ele foi embora e ficamos só eu, meu pai e Sirius na mesa.

Papai se espreguiçou um pouco e suspirou. Sirius ficou olhando para o próprio copo, ainda mais rabugento, e eu passei a observar distraído o resto do pub. Ficamos assim uns bons minutos até o garçom aparecer e pedirmos mais uma rodada de cerveja. Sirius aproveitou para também pedir um Martini, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do meu pai, que mesmo assim não disse nada.

- Vou mijar – anunciou após uns três goles de cerveja. Eu sorri da declaração dele e Sirius acompanhou com o olhar sua caminhada até ele sumir no meio das mesas.

Meu padrinho apoiou a cabeça nos braços sobre a mesa e, suspirando, disse:

- É, Harry, somos os únicos solteiros.

Sorri para ele, bebendo um pouco da minha cerveja.

- Não, _eu_ sou o único solteiro. Você pelo menos tem quem levar para casa de vez em quando.

- E que diferença faz isso no final das contas? – continuou Sirius naquele tom meio depressivo.

- A diferença é que para relaxar da tensão você não precisa contar só com a sua mão – respondi ficando levemente irritado com aquela súbita depressão do meu padrinho. Quando ele resolvia ser um bêbado depressivo, era terrível.

- Ah, Harry... – disse ele, em um tom de pena me olhando pela primeira vez. Eu fiz uma careta. Droga, agora era eu a pessoa digna de pena.

- Sirius... – comecei, tentando achar algum assunto par tirá-lo da fossa (e impedir que ele _me_ arrastasse para lá).

- Sabe, na verdade eu nunca quis viver assim – começou. Fiz mais uma careta e tomei um grande gole de cerveja, ia precisar ficar realmente bêbado para aturar aquilo. Meu pai precisava demorar tanto no banheiro? – Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um cara romântico. Do tipo que entrega o coração apenas uma única vez, mesmo que a pessoa escolha jogar fora esse sentimento, para mim é irremediável.

Senti um arrepio subindo a minha coluna. De repente me lembrei dos quadros na parede, do tom de Hermione e da conclusão que eu chegara. Será?

- E você já entregou seu coração para alguém? – perguntei meio irônico, esperando que ele dissesse que ainda não encontrara a pessoa certa, o que justificaria sua galinhagem...

Mas Sirius não me respondeu. Ele tomou um grande gole do Martini, fazendo uma careta de dor, então apoiou a cabeça na mesa e ficou lá, olhando para o nada com cara de idiota. Merda, sério, que porra era essa que tava acontecendo?

Remexi-me incomodado na cadeira. Era agora ou nunca. Eu poderia morrer sem saber ao certo, ou poderia externalizar minha dúvida e quem sabe descobrir a verdade. Respirei fundo, tomei mais um gole de cerveja, senti minhas mãos tremendo e um calor subindo pela minha espinha. Pura tensão.

- Uhn, Sirius... – comecei, ainda incerto se deveria ou não, mas... Ah, foda-se! – Foi para o meu pai?

Meu padrinho levantou a cabeça de leve, me olhando por debaixo dos fios de cabelo que caiam por sobre os olhos claros. Por um momento ele pareceu não me entender, então, olhou um pouco mais para a frente. Olhei também. Meu pai estava voltando do banheiro, o típico sorriso brincalhão estampado em seu rosto. Por fim, meu padrinho se virou para mim e me lançou o sorriso mais triste que eu já vi.

- Sempre foi.

Acho que, naquele momento, se eu estivesse de pé, teria caído com o choque. Senti um rombo no meu tórax, acompanhado em seguida por um vazio em minhas entranhas. Porra, é sério mesmo que meu padrinho era... era...

- Sabe, Harry, o grande problema é que eu nunca fui muito bom em me declarar. Então apareceu uma outra pessoa, mais romântica, e deu a ele tudo o que eu neguei, por puro medo – Sirius, parecendo mais bêbado do que nunca, terminou o Martini de uma vez só, apoiando o copo na mesa em seguida. – O medo de ter o coração quebrado é o que, no fim, termina por quebrá-lo de verdade.

- Nossa, Sirius poético! – exclamou o meu pai, gargalhando em seguida e batendo nas costas de Sirius. – O que foi que colocaram nesse Martini?

Em resposta Sirius apenas fez um muxoxo.

- Não, sério, eu também sei fazer poesia – continuou meu pai, reparei que as faces dele estavam coradas, Sirius não era o único bêbado. Ele pigarreou e se aprumou, como se fosse fazer um discurso. – Batatinha quando nasce...

- Pai, cala a boca – disse eu um pouco mais áspero do que deveria. Meus olhos estavam sobre Sirius, que parecia alguém que acabara de levar uma punhalada nas costas. Me sentia nervoso, não só por ver meu padrinho daquela forma, ou ter descoberto tamanha ferida nele que durava até aquele momento, mas principalmente porque eu sentia que seu comentário servia perfeitamente para mim.

- Argh, Harry! Você está andando demais com o Sirius – disse meu pai que, para variar, não parecia ter notado nada de estranho.

- Desculpa – respondi em um murmúrio. Quer dizer, meu pai era mesmo um idiota em alguns assuntos, mas como dizia a mamãe, era da personalidade dele não perceber quando estava passando dos limites e sendo um babaca. – Acho que o Sirius passou um pouco dos limites hoje, me ajuda a levar ele embora?

- Quando é que Sirius não passa dos limites? – perguntou papai passando o braço do meu padrinho por sobre os ombros, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo do outro lado. – Ele andou brigando com algum dos amantes? Ele só bebe assim quando tem algo o incomodando.

Fiz um murmúrio, que não significava nem sim nem não. Não achava que Sirius tivesse brigado com alguém, mas também não tinha certeza. Entretanto, se eu pudesse chutar, diria que ele foi ficando assim ao longo da noite.

Olhei para meu trôpego, descabelado e levemente estrábico padrinho, que olhava para o mundo a volta daquela forma bêbada e me pus a imaginar se seria eu um dia no lugar dele. Arrependido por ter ignorado meus sentimentos e jamais arriscado, sendo levado para fora de um bar pelo meu melhor amigo (minha única paixão) e seu filho.

Um gosto amargo subiu pela minha garganta e foi naquele exato momento que eu decidi que não seguiria os mesmos passos do meu padrinho. Primeiro eu precisava ficar sóbrio, e então descobriria o que faria. Mas uma coisa era certa, eu não ia deixar nada disso acontecer comigo.

"_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"

* * *

_

**N/A:** Aaaah, desculpem a demora! Não era mesmo para demorar tanto. Quer dizer, eu ainda tinha que acabar o capítulo 6 e a Ci (beta) andou ocupada, mas a culpa foi minha, que estava mesmo sem tempo nos finais de semana. Bem, espero que não tenha perdido mais leitores T-T Bom, se servir de consolo, capítulo que vem vai ser uma trolha de grande.

Mas acima de tudo, o sexto cap é até agora, O capítulo, é nele que VAI ACONTECER! O quê? Aaaaah, você vai ter que aguardar para saber! Lembre-se: reviews ajudam na inspiração :P

* * *

Acho que vou vencer a minha antiquadisse e começar a utilizar os replys do . Que ces acham? Melhor eu responder em particular pras people ou continuar nesse esquema aqui õ.o?

**KaoriH:** Confesso que pensei seriamente em terminar a fic meique Sirius/Florence, mas, uhn... acho que tenho outros planos...

**Mansurzinha:** Quase matar o Harry (mesmo que de vergonha) é sempre um prazer!

**Fabianadat:** Si e Flo... gostei, quase um casal de tias velhas mexeriqueiras (L)!

**Pedro Lupin:** Também estou adorando mudar um pouco de estilo e partir para algo despretencioso. Às vezes enjoa querer escrever sempre coisas complicadas...

**Sallaberry:** Nem me fale dos amantes... tenho que tomar cuidado com eles. Não curto muito PO's na fic dos outros, mas estou quase me deixando levar pelos meus, argh! E Também te adoro (L)

**Alyson1Weasley1Riddle:** Ron vai descobrir o Harry...? Uhn, acho que ele já descobriu. Ops, isso é o próximo capítulo :X

**Dora Zeferino:** OMG, primeira RWHP? Olha a minha responsa o.o Bem, espero que capítulo que vem eu te convença de uma vez por todas do ship. Mas esteja preparada, uma vez dentro, impossível largar o vício! #exagerada

**Cybelle lupin:** Ow! Tipo de comentário que faz meu dia feliz (L) Espero que goste mais e mais e mais e mais e mais e mais até não acaber mais o.o

**beka: **Oh oh oh! Não seja tímida não, sou rapousa mas não mordo (só se pedir com jeitinho...). E nuss, muito obrigada pelo elogio, muito amor! E comente mais, gosto de ter contato com as pessoas, sou verborrágica. Se ninguém aparece para falar comigo começo a falar pelos cotovelos e daí vão me chamar de esquizifrênica e me internar num hospício e lá se vão as fanfics... #nonsense Anyway, valeuzão :D


End file.
